Episode 156
Vera comes back from work in tears. Doreen's absence from the hospita l is noticed, but the nurses assume that Elizabeth has been moved to another ward. Jim lies to Erica and pretends he hasn't had chance to talk to Sarah, so Erica says she will have to tell the police. Sarah is packed ready to leave for London, but changes her mind and tells Julian she's tired of running. Sister Brookes finds out Elizabeth hasn't been transferred to another ward and finally makes the connection with Doreen's failure to turn up for work. Doreen visits her neighbour Cheryl and passes Elizabeth off as her sister's baby (and then has to lie about having a sister). Jacki is brought to Wentworth and pretends not to know Jim. Meg and Erica discuss Vera's drink problem and wonder why they hadn't noticed it before. Lizzie and Bea can't understand why Judy is making such a fuss about the rumours of her relationship with Tracey. Meg tells the women that Elizabeth has been kidnapped. Cheryl thinks Doreen should take Elizabeth to a doctor as she's running a temperature. Doreen notices a police car pulling up outside her house and leaves Elizabeth with Cheryl to go and talk to them, even inviting them into her own house to check that she doesn't have the baby. Erica goes to see Vera at home and tells her she hasn't passed on her resignation to the Department. Vera is horrified that Meg has told Erica details of her private life and tries to deny that he has a drink problem. Jacki tells Jim she doesn't bear a grudge against him for being back inside. Erica asks Dr Marshall to visit Vera, but Vera isn't pleased when he calls round to see her. Doreen goes back to the hospital and brazens it out, claiming not to know anything about Elizabeth. Dr Marshall tells Vera she's run down, and gives her a medical certificate, but she throws it away and resorts to a large medicinal whisky. Julian visits Wentworth to see Jacki and accuses Jim of being responsible for her plight. Jacki tells the women about her relationship with Jim and even defends him against the women's criticisms. Bob proposes to Meg and she asks for a little more time before giving her decision. Bea warns Jacki to keep her anti-lesbian attitudes to herself. A psychological profile of Elizabeth's kidnapper in a TV interview seems to Bea to fit Doreen perfectly. Tracey tells Jacki she'd like them to be friends, but Jacki pushes her away roughly and Bea and Judy are involved in the scuffle. Jacki tells Bea she hates all lesbians because she had to give in to the advances of the warder at Barnhurst. Bob tells Tracey he's intending to marry Meg. Far from being happy with the news, she is found later by Meg with a piece of broken mirror apparently about to slash her wrists . Doreen consults a doctor about Elizabeth, but he only makes an appointment for her to see a specialist at the hospital. Meg is angry that Bob told Tracey about their engagement before she had agreed and when Tracey was obviously upset about something else. Judy admits to Tracey that she loves her, but asks Jim if she can be transferred to another cell to stop the rumours about them, When Erica visits Doreen, she meets Cheryl outside who tells her Doreen has taken the child away to the country, and Erica realises what has happened when Cheryl refers to "Elizabeth". Doreen brings Elizabeth back to the hospital suffering from breathing difficulties just as a detective arrives to question the staff. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season